À quelque chose malheur est bon
by Chawia
Summary: Une plaisanterie qui tourne mal est l’occasion pour Hiroshi de prendre conscience des sentiments qu’il éprouve pour Suguru.
1. Chapter 1

**Crédits** : les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

Note : c'est la toute première fois que je m'essaie à la bluette, alors soyez indulgent !

* * *

**Chapitre I**

Une brise fraîche et légère faisait chanter les feuilles des grands arbres aux pieds desquels, nichés au creux de rochers moussus nimbés de rosée, s'épanouissaient de délicats bouquets de violettes. Des oiseaux pépiaient gaiement et un petit torrent, à l'eau claire et froide, murmurait joyeusement en contrebas d'un étroit sentier bordé d'herbe drue, d'un beau vert émeraude. Dans le lointain, dominant la forêt de pins, de cyprès et de cèdres, se dressait le Fuji Yama couronné de neige, impérial sous le ciel limpide de ce radieux après-midi de mars.

« Chiottes! » jura Suguru qui, pour la troisième fois consécutive, venait de glisser sur la terre détrempée. La forêt pouvait bien resplendir tant qu'elle voulait, il n'en avait cure et n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : rentrer au ryôkan, l'auberge traditionnelle où les Bad Luck séjournaient, trouver Shûichi Shindô et le tuer, d'une mort lente et douloureuse.

Seul un idiot de la trempe de Shûichi pouvait être capable de faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide et trouver ça drôle. Cela faisait près de trente-cinq minutes qu'il suivait ce sentier plein de boue, glissant en diable. Il avait les pieds trempés à travers la toile de ses Converse, et bien que la journée ait été ensoleillée le petit chemin bucolique sur lequel il se trouvait était plongé dans l'ombre et l'humidité pénétrait l'étoffe de sa veste de sweater.

Suguru glissa à nouveau et ne parvint à se rétablir qu'en se raccrochant en catastrophe à un buisson. Qui avait jamais prétendu que ce sentier constituait « une petite promenade facile et agréable » ? Il était si boueux et raviné par la pluie que chaque pas était un défi aux lois de l'équilibre ! À ce rythme, il n'allait pas tarder à se retrouver au fond du petit torrent, le derrière dans l'eau glacée, et si jamais il venait à se faire mal !...

Tout était de la faute de cet imbécile de Shindô, et son compère Nakano ne s'était guère distingué non plus dans cette affaire. Ah, mais ils allaient l'entendre, de retour au ryôkan !

S'il y parvenait, d'ailleurs, car la partie du chemin qui s'étendait devant lui était particulièrement glissante et endommagée. Suguru prit une profonde inspiration et, après avoir consigné une dernière fois le chanteur de Bad Luck aux tréfonds les plus noirs des Enfers, entreprit de franchir à pas prudents la coulée de terre meuble qui paraissait avoir emporté le sentier sur quelques mètres.

Il n'était pas arrivé à la moitié que le sol détrempé se déroba sous ses pieds et, sans qu'il parvienne à se retenir à une branche, il glissa le long du raidillon herbu au bas duquel coulait le petit torrent. Sa cheville droite se tordit sous lui et, avec un cri de douleur, il tomba de tout son long dans le cours d'eau glacée. Une vive douleur explosa dans sa tête, puis tout devint noir.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Un jour plus tôt…_

Comme tous les matins, les trois membres de Bad Luck étaient réunis dans la salle de repos voisine du studio dans lequel ils avaient l'habitude de répéter. Deux jours auparavant, ils avaient participé à l'enregistrement d'une émission diffusée sur une chaîne câblée, en même temps qu'une jeune chanteuse à la popularité naissante, et les retours d'audience étaient bons, comme était en train de l'expliquer Sakano.

« … pour une chaîne du câble, l'émission a été plutôt bien suivie et les ventes de votre dernier single ont sensiblement augmenté après ça… Donc, vous êtes sur la bonne voie, et il va falloir continuer à travailler. À ce propos, vous… »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et K fit irruption dans la pièce avec un tonitruant « Big news ! » Sakano et Shûichi tressaillirent, Suguru faillit lâcher sa tasse de thé et Hiroshi continua à vider la sienne, impassible.

« Qu'y a-t-il, K ? » demanda Sakano en réajustant ses lunettes. Plutôt que de lui répondre, le grand Américain se planta devant les trois garçons assis sur la banquette et déclara :

« L'émission d'avant-hier était une bonne promo pour « Ultramarine lunacy », mais il est temps de passer à autre chose. Fujisaki, tu as terminé les arrangements de « Glass flower ? »

Suguru hocha la tête.

« Parfait ! Comme ça, vous pourrez consacrer toute votre énergie au tournage de votre nouveau vidéo clip !

- Un clip ? s'écrièrent les Bad Luck et Sakano à l'unisson.

- Exactement ! Un vidéo clip, et c'est Hideo Shimizu qui va le réaliser. Le meilleur dans son domaine, ne me demandez pas comment j'ai réussi à le persuader de travailler pour nous ! lança K avec un rire satisfait.

- Non, en effet, je préfère ne pas savoir, dit aussitôt Sakano.

- Sans doute une intervention de Tôma », glissa Suguru, fort peu impressionné. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que son cousin s'impliquerait pour donner un coup de pouce à Bad Luck ; Tôma était prêt à tout quand Eiri Yûki était concerné, de quelque manière que ce soit.

« Enfin, grâce à lui « Glass flower » va bénéficier de la meilleure réalisation qui soit ! N'est-ce pas magnifique ?

- Heu… oui, bien sûr… convint prudemment Shûichi, qui savait très bien dans quoi leur manager était capable de les embarquer.

- Bon, alors nous partons demain, à la première heure, pour Hakone, conclut K.

-Demain ?! s'étrangla Shûichi.

- Hakone ?! » couina Suguru.

Hiroshi ne dit rien et reposa sa tasse vide sur la table basse.

« Oui, j'ai réservé des chambres dans un ryôkan car le tournage doit durer deux jours. Monsieur Shimizu veut vous filmer en pleine nature, et il paraît que le parc de Hakone est très beau en cette saison. »

K se servit à son tour une tasse de thé et reprit, d'un ton passionné :

« Imaginez un peu, la nature vient de sortir de l'hiver et resplendit déjà de tout l'éclat du printemps ! Une éternelle renaissance, un renouveau perpétuel, et vous en train de jouer au cœur de cette magnificence forestière, transcendés par la vigueur de toute cette végétation bourgeonnante ! Si après ça vous ne faites pas un tabac ! »

Un silence se fit après cette tirade enflammée, rompu enfin par Suguru qui protesta :

« Mais enfin, K, le thème de « Glass flower » n'a absolument rien à voir avec la nature… Pourquoi aller tourner en pleine forêt ?

- Ça te pose un quelconque problème, Fujisaki ? répondit le manager, l'air sincèrement étonné.

- C'est… Enfin, je… Vous auriez pu nous en parler avant, tout de même », dit Suguru, vaincu. Manifestement, tout était déjà arrêté, et il n'aurait servi à rien d'argumenter davantage. K déposa une feuille sur la table.

« Voilà le programme. Vous avez rendez-vous cet après-midi avec monsieur Shimizu afin qu'il vous explique les grandes lignes du tournage. Ne vous en faites pas, tout se passera au mieux, ce vidéo clip sera un chef-d'œuvre ! » déclara-t-il d'un ton triomphal avant de braquer son magnum en direction des trois musiciens.

« Mais pour l'instant vous avez autre chose à faire, alors au travail ! »

XXXXXXXXXX

« Je n'en reviens toujours pas que K ait décidé tout ça sans rien nous dire », laissa tomber Suguru tandis que les Bad Luck s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez eux, en fin de journée. « Il aurait au moins pu nous prévenir avant, c'était la moindre des choses ! »

L'entrevue avec Hideo Shimizu avait été rapide et, de l'avis du jeune claviériste, le réalisateur était aussi azimuté, sinon plus, que leur manager. C'est avec un débordement de lyrisme échevelé qu'il avait exposé sa vision de son clip, ce qu'il attendait de ses artistes, et avait assuré que le résultat serait « fantastique ». Les Bad Luck étaient ressorti sans voix de ce dialogue à sens unique, mais à présent Suguru avait retrouvé la sienne et il était bien décidé à la faire entendre, ne fut-ce que pour le principe.

« Ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose, de toutes façons, répondit Hiroshi en enfilant son blouson. Tu as entendu ce Shimizu ? Il était complètement parti dans son délire, à mon avis ce que nous aurions pu dire n'aurait pas eu la moindre incidence.

- Et puis, deux jours à Hakone ça peut être sympa, intervint Shûichi. Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas éloigné de Tôkyô, ça fera comme des vacances.

- Tu vas réussir à survivre à une nuit sans ton Yûki ? s'enquit Hiroshi avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Yûki ! Mais c'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé ! Il faut que je le prévienne... Ah, j'y vais, alors à demain !

- À demain, Shû, n'oublie pas tes affaires. Et tâche de ne pas être en retard, je crois que K n'apprécierait pas.

- À demain, monsieur Shindô. »

Shûichi adressa un salut de la main à ses camarades et quitta précipitamment le studio.

« Hé bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire de même, déclara Hiroshi. Ne t'en fais pas, Fujisaki, tout va bien se passer. Il n'y a pas de quoi stresser, après tout ce type est le meilleur dans sa catégorie. »

Suguru laissa échapper un profond soupir.

« Oui, je sais… Mais je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette manière d'agir. De l'imprévu, toujours de l'imprévu… Entre K et monsieur Shindô, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. »

Hiroshi se mit à rire.

« Bah, on s'ennuierait dans le cas contraire… Shûichi a raison, on va sans doute bien s'amuser pendant ces deux jours, et puis on pourra en profiter pour aller se balader un peu, Hakone est un très bel endroit, j'y allais souvent avec mon frère quand j'étais plus jeune. Tu y es certainement déjà allé toi aussi ? »

Le petit claviériste hocha la tête.

« Oui, voir les cerisiers en fleur. Mais ce n'est pas encore la saison, ils ne fleurissent qu'en avril… Bon, il faut que j'y aille, monsieur Nakano. À demain.

- À demain, et pense à prendre une paire de baskets ! »

Amusé, Hiroshi regarda son camarade s'éloigner le long de la rue tout en se demandant si Suguru possédait même une paire de baskets. Comparé à Shûichi, ou même lui, il s'habillait toujours de manière très formelle, aussi le guitariste était-il curieux de voir s'il allait en être de même pour ce séjour.

_À suivre… _


	2. Chapter 2

**Crédits** : les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

Merci Kris et Lillybulle pour vos reviews!

* * *

**Chapitre II**

Le parc de Hakone se situait à 80 kilomètres de Tôkyô, et offrait en ce mois de mars un spectacle enchanteur. Le ryôkan dans lequel K avait réservé les chambres était une belle auberge typique bâtie à l'orée d'un bois verdoyant. Le site était véritablement superbe, mais comme s'empressa de le rappeler le grand Américain : ils n'étaient pas venu ici passer des vacances.

L'équipe de tournage était déjà sur place depuis la veille et avait procédé à des repérages dans les environs. Le temps était au beau fixe, ne restait donc qu'à procéder aux prises de vue en extérieur. Aux dires de Hideo Shimizu, deux jours de tournage seraient largement suffisants, d'autant qu'ils devaient ensuite tourner en studio.

C'est ainsi que, aussitôt arrivés, les Bad Luck furent pris en charge par l'équipe technique et la journée toute entière se passa en prises de vue diverses, dans différents endroits. Il n'y avait pas grand monde en semaine et les lieux étaient quasiment déserts, l'idéal pour tourner en paix.

« Bien, c'est parfait ! annonça le réalisateur en milieu d'après-midi. Vous avez bien travaillé, les garçons ! Vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à demain, la lumière n'est plus assez bonne pour continuer… mais tout cela m'a l'air très bon ! »

Les Bad Luck au complet reprirent donc le chemin de leur ryôkan.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Bon, et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Douchés et changés, Shûichi, Hiroshi et Suguru étaient regroupés dans la grande chambre qu'ils devaient partager pour la nuit. La journée était loin d'être finie, et tandis que K et Sakano étaient allés trouver Hideo Shimizu et son équipe, les trois garçons étaient restés au ryôkan pour se reposer. Seulement, ils n'étaient pas fatigués et commençaient à s'ennuyer.

« Nous pourrions aller prendre un bain dans la source thermale aménagée, suggéra Hiroshi.

- Oh, plutôt ce soir, répondit Shûichi. Et si on regardait quelque chose à la télé ?

- M'étonnerait qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit d'intéressant à cette heure, fit remarquer Hiroshi. Et toi, Fujisaki ? Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

Suguru, qui avait apporté un livre avec lui, aurait volontiers mis à profit ces quelques heures de temps libre pour progresser dans sa lecture, mais il doutait que cette suggestion intéressât ses camarades.

« Heu… et si on allait faire un tour dehors ? dit-il, se remémorant la conversation qu'il avait eue la veille avec Hiroshi. Comme vous l'avez dit, monsieur Nakano, l'endroit est très beau. »

Shûichi le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« On vient de passer la journée entière dehors, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

- Je ne pensais pas à une randonnée quand j'ai parlé d'un tour dehors, rétorqua Suguru avec un peu d'humeur. Je voulais juste dire une petite balade dans les alentours.

- C'est une très bonne idée, approuva Hiroshi. Il fait très beau, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour prendre un peu l'air ?

- Oh, bon, comme vous voulez, obtempéra Shûichi en se levant. Et on va où ?

- Je vais aller me renseigner à la réception », proposa Suguru, pris soudain d'un singulier élan de bonne volonté. Qui n'avait, bien évidemment, absolument rien à voir avec le fait qu'Hiroshi avait appuyé sa proposition. Car, bien entendu, le petit claviériste n'éprouvait pas le moindre sentiment pour son camarade de travail. La vérité était que, depuis ses débuts avec Bad Luck, Suguru admirait Hiroshi. Il avait commencé par l'admirer pour sa capacité à rester calme en toutes circonstances et, surtout, pour parvenir à supporter Shûichi comme il le faisait. À sa place, Suguru savait qu'il serait devenu fou depuis longtemps, ou aurait commis un acte irréparable. Là encore, Hiroshi était ami de longue date avec Shûichi, et il avait eu beaucoup de temps pour se faire à son comportement si… particulier.

Cette admiration des premiers temps s'était peu à peu muée en quelque chose de plus profond, et même s'il tentait de refouler ses sentiments, Suguru était bien forcé de reconnaître qu'il avait un gros béguin pour le guitariste. Seulement, il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que l'avouer à qui que ce soit et prenait bien garde à ne jamais laisser rien paraître de ce qu'il ressentait.

« Vraiment Hiro, tu as envie d'aller te promener ? demanda Shûichi sitôt que Suguru eut quitté la pièce.

- Bah, un petit tour ne peut pas nous faire de mal… Et puis, ça peut être une occasion de nous rapprocher un peu de Fujisaki, après tout on ne le fréquente que pendant le travail, là ce sera peut-être différent. »

Shûichi haussa les épaules.

« Oh, je ne suis pas persuadé d'avoir envie de me rapprocher de lui. C'est certainement la personne la plus désagréable que je connaisse, et il me crie dessus toute la journée !

- Et Yûki, lui, est tout le temps en train de t'offrir des fleurs, c'est bien connu.

- Oui, mais non, mais Yûki c'est pas pareil ! s'enflamma aussitôt Shûichi qui ajouta, indigné : Comment tu oses comparer mon Yûki à ce petit prétentieux ?! »

Hiroshi se mit à rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Tu t'emballes toujours aussi vite dès qu'on touche à ton scribouillard… je plaisante ! dit-il aussitôt devant l'air outré de son ami. Mais, tu sais, moi je le trouve plutôt sympa Fujisaki.

- Sympa ? Hiro… Tu es certain que tu n'as pas de fièvre ? » s'enquit Shûichi en posant d'un air soucieux la main sur le front de son camarade qui le repoussa d'un geste ferme assorti d'un « idiot ».

« Non mais, tu es sérieux ?

- Oui, je suis sérieux. Tu sais, Shû, ce n'est pas parce qu'il te fait souvent des réflexions que c'est forcément un monstre. Et reconnais que tu l'as souvent mérité.

- Hiro ! Alors tu prends son parti, c'est ça ? s'écria Shûichi, révolté et attristé en même temps. Son expression changea soudain et il susurra : Si ça se trouve, tu as le béguin pour lui… C'est ça, hein, Hirooo ?

- Arrête un peu de dire n'importe quoi, tu deviens fatiguant », répondit Hiroshi, imperturbable. À cet instant-là, Suguru revint dans la chambre.

« La réceptionniste m'a dit qu'il y avait un joli coin à une vingtaine de minutes d'ici. Ça vous dit ? »

XXXXXXXXXX

L'endroit était effectivement magnifique, et le temps toujours clément. Marchant sans hâte au milieu des arbres, suivant un sentier bien entretenu, ils finirent par arriver devant une ravine profonde de quelques mètres, en haut de laquelle, solidement attachée à deux poteaux, était installée une échelle de corde.

« On descend ? proposa aussitôt Shûichi, intrigué.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a en bas ? s'enquit Hiroshi. La réceptionniste te l'a dit, Fujisaki ?

- Un sentier qui longe un torrent. En fait, ce chemin conduit aussi au ryôkan mais il fait un détour beaucoup plus long… Il faut près d'une heure de marche pour retourner à l'auberge, expliqua le garçon.

- Alors, on va voir en bas ? » insista Shûichi, tenté comme un gamin par l'échelle de corde. Quelques instants plus tard, tous trois se retrouvaient au bas de la ravine et au bord d'une jolie petite crique moussue envahie de violettes et d'azalées en fleur.

« Tu m'étonnes qu'on a installé une échelle ! C'est magnifique ici ! Finalement, tu as eu une bonne idée, Fujisaki ! déclara Shûichi avec élan. Il faudra que j'en parle à Yûki, on pourrait venir passer un week-end ici, en amoureux… » Il poussa un profond soupir et se laissa glisser au milieu des violettes.

« C'est si romantique… Et toi, Hiro, tu n'aurais pas envie de venir ici avec Ayaka ? Hein, hein ? »

Suguru sentit un élan de jalousie lui traverser le cœur. Il avait beau ne pas laisser paraître ses sentiments, il n'aimait pas entendre Hiroshi parler de sa petite amie aussi, prétextant le désir subit d'aller admirer le paysage de plus près, il s'éloigna et disparut derrière une saillie rocheuse.

« Alors, Hiro ? insista Shûichi. Ça ne te dis pas, un week-end en tête-à-tête avec Ayaka ? Vous pourriez en profiter pour aller un peu plus loin, tous les deux ! »

Le guitariste garda le silence et Shûichi leva les yeux vers lui.

« Hiro ?

- Shûichi… Ayaka et moi, c'est fini depuis un moment déjà.

- Hein ? Hiro, c'est une blague, pas vrai ? »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

« Non, Shû… C'est la vérité.

- Mais… tu… Tu ne m'en as pas parlé ! Tu ne m'as rien dit, Hiro ! »

Hiroshi s'assit aux côtés de son ami.

« Tu sais, ça faisait un petit moment que ça n'allait plus entre nous… Non, je me suis mal exprimé. Au fil du temps, nous nous sommes rendu compte que ce n'était pas de l'amour mais de l'amitié qu'il y avait entre nous. Elle me voit comme un frère, tu vois ? Comme un confident… Et c'est la même chose pour moi. Sûr, au début ça a été dur, mais c'est mieux comme ça.

- Oh, Hiro… »

Tous deux observèrent un instant de silence, troublé seulement par le chant des oiseaux et le murmure de l'eau vive.

« Bon, nous ferions mieux de rentrer… dit enfin Hiroshi en se remettant debout. Où est Fujisaki ?

- Je ne sais pas, il est parti par là-bas, répondit Shûichi, désignant la saillie rocheuse derrière laquelle avait disparu leur camarade quelques instants auparavant.

- Il faut aller le chercher puisqu'on s'en va. »

Saisi d'une soudaine inspiration, Shûichi retint son ami par le bras.

« Non, attends, j'ai une meilleure idée ! On va lui faire une blague !

- Une blague ? » Hiroshi haussa les sourcils. Le sens de l'humour du chanteur de Bad Luck était à l'image de tout le reste chez lui… particulier.

« On va remonter sans faire de bruit et retirer l'échelle. Et lui, il n'aura plus qu'à rentrer au ryôkan par le chemin le plus long !

- Je… ne trouve pas ça particulièrement drôle, Shû. Et à mon avis, Fujisaki n'appréciera pas beaucoup non plus.

- Oh, allez ! Ça lui apprendra à tout le temps me prendre de haut. C'est pas parce qu'il maîtrise le synthé que ça lui donne tous les droits. Et puis, c'est lui qui voulait marcher, non ? Allez, Hiro ! S'il te plaît ! »

Hiroshi savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais d'un autre côté il n'avait pas envie d'endurer les récriminations boudeuses de Shûichi pendant toute la soirée. C'était un sale tour qu'ils allaient jouer à ce pauvre Fujisaki, mais quoi ! il n'allait pas en mourir non plus, en revanche il ne serait certainement pas content, et ne se priverait pas de le leur faire savoir une fois de retour à l'auberge.

Choisissant de subir les foudres de Fujisaki plutôt que les jérémiades de Shûichi, le guitariste hocha la tête.

« Ok, j'arrive. Mais tu sais, je persiste à penser que ce n'est pas très amusant. »

Ils remontèrent rapidement le long de l'échelle que Shûichi tira jusqu'à lui avec un gloussement réjoui.

« Et voilà ! Ah, quel dommage qu'on ne puisse pas voir sa tête quand il va vouloir remonter ! »

Et, sans attendre, il s'éloigna, entraînant Hiroshi à sa suite.

XXXXXXXXXX

N'entendant plus aucun bruit de voix, Suguru était repassé de l'autre côté du bloc de rocher, et quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise en constatant que ses deux camarades avaient disparu ! Surprise qui avait aussitôt fait place à l'incrédulité, puis la colère quand il avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé, et qui était l'instigateur probable du forfait ; après quelques instants d'attente entrecoupés d'appels, il s'était résigné au fait que Shûichi et Hiroshi l'avaient abandonné là, et c'est d'un pas déterminé mais furieux qu'il avait entamé le long trajet de retour vers le ryôkan.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, ni ses camarades, c'est que de fortes pluies récentes avaient grandement détérioré le sentier. Et ce qui n'était au départ qu'une plaisanterie stupide mais innocente se solda par un accident.

_À suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Crédits** : les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à Kris, Hororen987, Spicy marmelade et Lillybulle pour leurs reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre III**

Suguru revint à lui avec un grognement de douleur. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il prit conscience de deux choses : il était transi de froid et à-demi allongé dans de l'eau glacée.

De l'eau ? Le garçon battit des paupières et tenta de relever la tête, mais une douleur terrible explosa entre ses tempes et il la laissa retomber aussitôt avec un geignement.

Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il en vienne à se retrouver dans cette singulière situation ? Petit à petit, ses souvenirs lui revinrent : le tournage du vidéo clip à Hakone, la promenade en compagnie de Shindô et Nakano, la mauvaise blague… et la dégringolade jusqu'au petit torrent dans lequel il avait manifestement achevé sa chute.

Avec une grimace de douleur, Suguru roula lentement sur le côté et parvint à s'asseoir. Sa veste était trempée et son jean couvert de boue. Il porta une main un peu tremblante à son front et poussa un cri en sentant sous ses doigts les bords horriblement sensibles d'une vilaine plaie. Avec un petit frisson rétroactif, le garçon se rendit compte qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu se noyer dans le cours d'eau ridiculement peu profond pour peu qu'il ait glissé du rocher plat sur lequel il avait manqué se fendre le crâne.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait pas passer le reste de la journée dans cette triste position et, ignorant la douleur si vive qu'il en avait presque la nausée, il tenta de se remettre debout pour retomber avec un cri de détresse à peine eut-il forcé sur sa cheville droite. Entorse, foulure ou fracture, le résultat était le même : il ne pouvait pas marcher avec une cheville dans cet état.

Suguru décida de remettre à plus tard l'expression de la considération qu'il avait, en cet instant, pour Shûichi Shindô et son comparse et se traîna sur la berge humide du petit torrent. Il avait laissé son téléphone mobile au ryôkan, impossible donc de signaler son accident à quiconque… Seuls Shûichi et Hiroshi savaient où il était, et il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils se rendraient rapidement compte de son retard.

L'adolescent frissonna. Le soleil avait disparu derrière les arbres, et il était gelé. Bien que sa perte de conscience n'ait duré que quelques minutes, il avait l'impression que des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis sa chute. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, en pleine forêt. S'il parvenait à trouver une branche suffisamment longue pour lui servir de béquille…

Lentement, péniblement, Suguru débuta sa recherche.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sitôt après être rentrés au ryôkan, Shûichi et Hiroshi étaient allés se détendre dans la source thermale aménagée dans une annexe de l'auberge, supposant que Fujisaki allait mettre un certain temps à rentrer. Maintenant qu'il y repensait à tête froide, Hiroshi regrettait sincèrement de ne pas avoir empêché Shûichi de retirer l'échelle. Ou, du moins, ils auraient pu rester à proximité et laisser leur camarade rager quelques instants avant de remettre l'échelle en place. Certes, Shûichi et lui n'avaient jamais été très liés avec leur claviériste, mais ce n'était pas ce genre de chose qui allait les faire se rapprocher !

« Fujisaki doit être rentré, maintenant, dit Shûichi avec un coup d'œil à sa montre comme ils regagnaient leur chambre. Tu crois qu'il sera vraiment fâché ? »

Hiroshi le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Shû, tu fais exprès d'être idiot ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas à Ryûichi Sakuma que tu as fait cette blague, c'est à Fujisaki ! Tu auras de la chance s'il ne t'arrache pas le foie à mains nues ! »

Le visage du jeune chanteur arbora soudain une expression désolée, à la limite des larmes.

« Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'était juste une plaisanterie ! C'était pas méchant…

- Non, en effet, juste stupide. Enfin, je suis aussi responsable que toi là-dedans, alors j'imagine qu'on va tous les deux s'en prendre plein la figure.

- Ça m'étonnerait, s'il y a bien quelqu'un sur qui il ne crie pas, c'est toi… Si ça se trouve, il a le béguin pour toi ! Remarque ça tombe bien, puisque maintenant tu es libre et… »

Un coup de serviette derrière la tête fit taire Shûichi qui fit coulisser le shoji, le panneau de bois et de papier qui fermait leur chambre.

« Fujisaki ? Tu es rentré ? »

Mais la pièce était vide. Personne ne semblait y être venu en leur absence.

« Il n'est pas là… dit-il en se retournant vers Hiroshi. Il est peut-être allé voir K et Sakano pour se plaindre… »

Ils trouvèrent leur producteur dans la chambre qu'il occupait avec K, en train de mettre à jour des rendez-vous dans son agenda.

« Fujisaki ? Non, je ne l'ai pas vu… Mais il n'était pas avec vous ? répondit Sakano à la question des deux musiciens.

- Heu, eh bien… c'est à dire que… on l'a perdu, avoua Shûichi, l'air penaud.

- Perdu ? Je ne comprends pas…

- Il ne doit pas être bien loin, dit aussitôt Hiroshi en entraînant Shûichi vers le couloir. On va l'attendre dans notre chambre.

- Un instant, Shindô, Nakano… » commença Sakano, subitement inquiet, mais les deux garçons avaient déjà quitté la pièce et fuyaient vers la réception.

« Mais Hiro…

- Attends, on va aller se renseigner à l'accueil. Si Fujisaki est rentré, on l'aura sans doute vu là-bas. »

Interrogée, l'employée de la réception répondit par la négative.

« Un petit jeune homme avec une veste de sport rouge ? Ah, je me souviens, il m'a demandé des renseignements tout à l'heure… Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, mais j'étais peut-être occupée ailleurs à ce moment là… »

Il leur fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Fujisaki n'était pas revenu de sa « promenade » forcée.

« Il ne va sans doute plus tarder, dit Shûichi en consultant à nouveau sa montre. Il a bien dit qu'il fallait environ une heure pour revenir au ryôkan en suivant le torrent, non ? demanda-t-il à la réceptionniste.

- Heu… en temps normal oui… Mais en ce moment le chemin est fermé. Il a beaucoup plu ces derniers jours, aussi a-t-on jugé préférable d'interdire l'accès afin d'éviter les accidents… expliqua la jeune femme.

- Shindô ! Nakano ! Maintenant, vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe ! s'écria Sakano d'un ton angoissé. Je vois bien que vous me cachez quelque chose !

- Où est Fujisaki ? » s'enquit une voix autoritaire, et K fit son apparition, revêtu d'un yukata gris à carreaux blancs.

« Hé bien ? J'attends », dit-il d'un ton posé, les bras croisés, et il ne faisait nul doute qu'il avait son magnum sur lui, dissimulé quelque part dans les plis de son kimono.

Estimant qu'il était grand temps de mettre un terme à la plaisanterie, Hiroshi relata tout. Tout au long de son récit, Shûichi garda un silence penaud, Sakano se tordit les mains et K écouta sans rien dire, l'air grave.

« Bien. Donc, si je comprends bien, Fujisaki est en ce moment même en route vers le ryôkan, sur un sentier secondaire que la pluie a rendu plus ou moins impraticable, résuma-t-il. Sakano laissa échapper un gémissement empli d'angoisse.

- Mais alors, il a peut-être eu un accident ! Il est peut-être gravement blessé, et peut-être pire ! Que va dire monsieur le Directeur quand il apprendra ce qu'il est arrivé à son cousin ?!

- On s'inquiètera de Seguchi plus tard, l'interrompit K. Pour l'instant, ce qui importe est de retrouver Fujisaki. Mademoiselle, pouvez-vous nous indiquer où se trouve ce fameux sentier ? »

La jeune femme alla chercher un plan touristique et traça au stylo l'itinéraire à suivre pour s'y rendre.

« Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Shindô et Nakano, vous allez retourner sur vos pas et suivre la route que Fujisaki a sans doute empruntée. Sakano et moi allons prendre le sentier dans l'autre sens. J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas d'autre chemin entre le ryôkan et le point à l'échelle ? demanda le manager en se retournant vers la réceptionniste.

- Non, à moins de vouloir couper à travers la forêt… Mais ce serait très imprudent quand on ne connaît pas.

- Très bien, alors c'est parti ! Inutile de perdre davantage de temps ! lança K qui, devant la jeune employée, n'osa pas brandir son magnum bien que l'envie l'ait démangé. Le temps de me changer et on y va, Sakano ! »

Shûichi et Hiroshi s'élancèrent en courant hors de l'auberge. Ils ne mirent pas même dix minutes pour retourner à l'échelle, qu'ils dégringolèrent aussitôt, et ce n'est qu'une fois en bas qu'ils s'octroyèrent une courte pose afin de reprendre haleine.

« Bon… on fait… quoi, maintenant ?... haleta Shûichi.

- On remonte… le chemin… en espérant… qu'on le trouvera vite…

- Tu… t'inquiètes pour lui ?

- C'est normal, non ?... Bon, allez… on y va ! »

Cependant, si le petit sentier était tout à fait praticable dans sa première partie, il le devint rapidement beaucoup moins et, bientôt, Shûichi et Hiroshi furent confrontés aux premières nappes boueuses.

« Fais attention, Shû, ça glisse drôlement ! signala Hiroshi, qui allait en tête.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Fujisaki n'est pas encore rentré… c'est sacrément casse-gueule !

- On n'aurait pas dû faire ça, reprit le guitariste. C'était vraiment trop bête. Et maintenant que je vois ça, c'était dangereux aussi.

- Mais on ne pouvait pas savoir, protesta Shûichi, dont la voix avait à présent des accents coupables car lui aussi réalisait à quel point on pouvait se faire mal si d'aventure on venait à glisser et chuter dans le petit cours d'eau en contrebas.

- Ça ne sert plus à rien de pleurnicher sur ce qui est fait, de toutes façons… Ah, bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça glisse ! »

Leur progression se faisait de plus en plus lente au fur et à mesure que le chemin se détériorait, mais la terre humide conservait les empreintes distinctes d'une paire de Converse. Tant que ces traces étaient visibles, ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

« Il a peut-être fini par arriver, à l'heure qu'il est… » dit Shûichi, un peu essoufflé car, sitôt que le sentier redevenait praticable, ils se remettaient à courir. Hiroshi ne lui répondit pas et continua à courir à petites foulées. L'inquiétude le gagnait de plus en plus, et au fond de lui il en était un peu étonné car il n'aurait jamais pensé se soucier autant de Fujisaki.

Le soir n'allait pas tarder à tomber, et il faisait de plus en plus froid et humide le long du sentier envahi d'ombre. Hiroshi estima qu'ils devaient en être à mi-parcours, et toujours aucune trace de Fujisaki. Peut-être Shûichi avait-il raison, le garçon avait certainement fini par rejoindre le ryôkan… mais dans ce cas, il aurait dû croiser K et Sakano qui, eux, n'auraient pas manqué de le prévenir. Et, d'ailleurs, ces deux-là n'auraient-ils pas dû arriver à leur rencontre ?

« Fais gaffe, Shû ! Le sentier est carrément enseveli sous une coulée de boue !

- Mince, comment on va faire pour traverser ? On n'a même pas une corde… »

Shûichi lança un coup d'œil aux alentours, à la recherche d'un passage possible. Soudain, il avisa en contrebas quelque chose de rouge.

« Là, Hiro ! On dirait la veste de Fujisaki ! »

Le guitariste se pencha vers l'endroit que son ami désignait. En effet, un peu plus loin sur la berge du petit torrent, gisait un vêtement abandonné dont la couleur rouge tranchait nettement avec les galets gris et le sable beige qui recouvraient le sol.

« Oui, tu as raison… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là-bas ? Et pourquoi Fujisaki aurait-il abandonné sa veste ?

- Il faut descendre », dit Shûichi, désireux de se racheter. S'il avait écouté Hiro, ils n'en seraient pas là…

Cependant, la pente était très raide et l'herbe glissante d'humidité. Lentement, en se raccrochant laborieusement aux buissons et aux racines, les deux garçons atteignirent le pied de la ravine. Le sol en cet endroit était sablonneux plus que boueux, mais auprès de la veste, qui se révéla être bien celle de Fujisaki, ils décelèrent à nouveau des traces de pas… fort irrégulières cette fois. À partir de là, ne se dessinait plus sur la terre meuble que l'empreinte d'un pied gauche.

« Il a dû se faire mal, murmura Hiroshi, terriblement inquiet à présent. Mais alors, il n'est peut-être pas très loin. Hé ! Fujisaki ! Tu m'entends ? »

Shûichi se joignit à ses appels et ils reprirent leur marche, appelant à tour de rôle leur camarade disparu.

_À suivre… _


	4. Chapter 4

**Crédits** : les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

Merci Kris, Hororen987, Spicy marmelade et Lillybulle pour vos reviews!

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

Hors d'haleine, Suguru s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et pesa de tout son poids sur la branche qui lui servait de béquille de fortune. Sa cheville droite lui faisait terriblement mal, et il était transi de froid. Même s'il s'était débarrassé de sa veste trempée, son sweat-shirt était mouillé aussi, et en dépit du fait qu'il sentait de la sueur lui couler le long du dos il était gelé. Pour couronner le tout il ne savait absolument pas où il se trouvait, et s'il était encore loin du ryôkan. À cette heure, les autres avaient dû se rendre compte de son absence… du moins il l'espérait, parce que dans l'état de fatigue où il était il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas poursuivre ainsi pendant très longtemps.

Il leva soudain la tête, pensant avoir entendu son nom. Quelqu'un l'avait-il appelé ? Ou était-ce son imagination ?

« … jisaki !... Fujisaki ?... tu... là ? »

Cette fois il n'avait pas rêvé, on venait de l'appeler. Prenant une grande inspiration, il lança un « Par ici ! » retentissant, dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Peut-être pouvait-il envisager de concurrencer Shûichi au niveau du chant aussi ?

Quelques instants plus tard, c'est avec un soulagement incommensurable qu'il vit accourir vers lui Hiroshi et Shûichi.

« Fujisaki ! s'écria le guitariste en le saisissant aux épaules. Est-ce que ça va ? Shû, téléphone à Sakano et dis-lui d'appeler des secours ! »

En cet instant-là, Suguru était partagé entre l'envie de hurler sa colère et celle de se serrer entre les bras d'Hiroshi. Il ne fit rien de tout cela, secoua la tête et dit doucement :

« Je crois que je me suis cassé la cheville…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tu es tombé ? Tu as du sang sur le front, constata Hiroshi en effleurant le front meurtri et ensanglanté du garçon qui sentit ses genoux faiblir, et pas seulement à cause de la fatigue.

- J'ai glissé dans de la boue… enfin, plutôt, le sol est parti sous mes pieds… Je suis tombé dans le torrent et je me suis cogné la tête contre un rocher…

- Tu t'es cassé la cheville ?

- Je ne sais pas… mais j'ai très mal…

- C'est bon, annonça Shûichi en remettant son téléphone portable dans sa poche. Des secours vont arriver… Heu… Fujisaki… Je… je suis vraiment désolé ! Tout est de ma faute, j'aurais dû écouter Hiro ! Excuse-moi ! » poursuivit le chanteur, honteux et sincèrement désolé. Suguru lui décocha un regard noir mais se retint de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Le… le moment est mal choisi, monsieur Shindô… Ne parlons pas de cela maintenant, s'il vous plaît… »

Le garçon poussa soudain un cri de surprise en se sentant soulevé du sol. Hiroshi venait de le prendre en poids et le portait, appuyé contre sa poitrine.

« Mon… monsieur Nakano ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Tu n'arrives pas à marcher, à ce que j'ai compris, alors je vais te porter jusqu'au ryôkan. Et pas de mais. »

Dompté, Suguru garda le silence. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas envie de protester, il était si fatigué qu'il parvenait à peine à garder les yeux ouverts.

« Attends, dit soudain Hiroshi. Shû, aide-moi s'il te plaît. »

Il remit son jeune camarade sur ses pieds, avec le secours de Shûichi, retira sa veste et la drapa autour des épaules de Suguru.

« Tu dois être gelé, je te sens trembler… Maintenant on peut y aller. »

Et ils se mirent lentement en route vers l'auberge, silencieux. Shûichi ouvrait la marche, écrasé par le poids de sa culpabilité. Jamais il n'avait voulu une chose pareille ! Il avait beau ne pas vraiment apprécier Suguru, il n'était pas mesquin au point de lui vouloir du mal !

Entre les bras d'Hiroshi, Suguru s'était laissé aller à la fatigue et fermait les yeux, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule solide du guitariste. En dépit de son sweat-shirt mouillé, il sentait la chaleur de son camarade l'atteindre lentement, et dans d'autres circonstances il aurait pleuré de bonheur de se retrouver en pareille position. Seulement, Hiroshi n'était pas libre, et il ne le serrait contre lui que parce qu'il s'était blessé à la cheville. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour cette fois et cette fois seule, Suguru décida de prétendre que les choses étaient tout autres, et qu'Hiroshi répondait à ses sentiments.

Hiroshi, quant à lui, était plongé dans des pensées excessivement troublantes. À vrai dire, cet épisode tout entier l'avait bien plus ébranlé que ce qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, la seule personne susceptible d'éveiller en lui de tels sentiments protecteurs était Shûichi, notamment après l'histoire avec Taki Aizawa. Là, bien entendu, le contexte était totalement différent mais l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie tout au long de la recherche de Fujisaki n'avait pas été feinte. Surtout quand ils avaient trouvé la veste trempée abandonnée au sol…

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers son camarade. Fujisaki ne pesait pas lourd entre ses bras, et avec ses vêtements boueux et son visage sali de sang et de terre mouillée, il ressemblait à un enfant égaré, bien loin de l'adolescent sûr de lui et arrogant qu'il était ordinairement.

« Hé, Fujisaki ! Tu ne dois pas fermer les yeux, dit Hiroshi en le secouant légèrement pour le tirer de sa torpeur. Suguru gémit et battit des paupières.

- Mais… j'ai mal à la tête… protesta-t-il.

- Tu es trempé et frigorifié, si tu t'endors tu risques de ne plus jamais te réveiller, déclara Hiroshi le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Monsieur Nakano… Nous ne sommes pas en Sibérie », rétorqua Suguru, gratifiant son camarade du regard à la fois exaspéré et condescendant qu'il réservait d'ordinaire à Shûichi. Hiroshi se mit à rire.

« Ah, je te retrouve, Fujisaki ! J'ai eu peur un instant, tu avais l'air si abattu !

- Monsieur Nakano, si vous étiez à ma place vous comprendriez pourquoi j'ai l'air « abattu ». Mais… merci d'être parti à ma recherche.

- C'était la moindre des choses après le sale coup que nous t'avons fait. »

Suguru sourit faiblement et referma les yeux.

XXXXXXXXXX

De retour au ryôkan, Suguru fut conduit en urgence à l'hôpital de Hakone. Bien qu'impressionnante, sa blessure à la tête n'était pas grave, et il n'avait retiré de sa chute que quelques écorchures et contusions. En revanche, il s'était fait une entorse à la cheville droite et souffrait d'un gros refroidissement.

« Nous allons le garder ici pour la nuit, dit un médecin, mais si tout va bien il pourra sortir demain. »

Toute idée de poursuivre le tournage du vidéo clip dans un futur proche était donc abandonnée, et K ne décolérait pas. Sitôt sorti de l'hôpital, il raccompagna Shûichi, Hiroshi et Sakano au ryôkan pour récupérer leurs affaires et informer Hideo Shimizu du regrettable accident survenu à Suguru. Entre temps, Sakano avait passé un coup de fil aux parents du garçon pour les prévenir, et il était près de 21 heures quand le petit groupe regagna Tôkyô, dans une ambiance plus que morose.

K ne desserra pas les dents de tout le trajet, ce qui était mauvais signe ; Sakano ne décrocha pas un mot non plus, imaginant sans nul doute les reproches dont, selon lui, Tôma Seguchi allait à coup sûr l'accabler. Shûichi se sentait si coupable qu'il n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche, et Hiroshi demeura plongé dans ses réflexions.

C'est donc avec un soulagement immense pour tout le monde que le van stoppa au pied de la tour N-G. Shûichi fila aussitôt sans demander son reste, à la recherche d'un peu de réconfort auprès de Yûki, sachant que le lendemain allait être une dure journée. Hiroshi enfourcha sa moto et rentra chez lui mais il mit longtemps à trouver le sommeil, troublé par une question à laquelle il lui fut impossible de trouver de réponse : éprouvait-il quelque chose de plus profond que de l'amitié pour Fujisaki ?

_À suivre… _


	5. Chapter 5

**Crédits** : les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à Kris, Hororen987, Sweet, Spicy marmelade et Lillybulle pour leurs reviews, j'apprécie beaucoup!

* * *

**Chapitre V**

Conformément à toutes les prévisions, et plus encore, la journée du lendemain fut cauchemardesque. Shûichi commença par arriver en retard ; non seulement Yûki ne l'avait pas « réconforté » comme il l'avait souhaité mais il lui avait fait comprendre, avec son tact habituel, combien il avait agi stupidement. Le ton était monté, et Shûichi s'était retrouvé à passer la nuit sur le canapé du salon. D'où l'air complètement effondré qu'il arborait, et le pire restait à venir.

Il vint effectivement, sous la forme d'une convocation dans le bureau de Tôma Seguchi. Calme et composé comme à son habitude, le directeur de N-G réduisit verbalement Shûichi en dentelles – mettant en exergue son manque flagrant de professionnalisme et son absence totale de respect pour le travail des autres, sans parler du fait que si lui, Tôma, avait pris la peine de trouver un troisième membre de grand talent pour les Bad Luck, ce n'était pas pour qu'ils le jettent dans un ravin à la première occasion venue.

« … Suguru aurait pu se blesser très gravement suite à cette chute, monsieur Shindô. Imaginez s'il n'avait plus été en mesure de pouvoir jouer d'un instrument. Mon cousin ne vit que pour la musique, réalisez-vous quelles auraient pu être les conséquences de votre comportement… puéril ? »

Shûichi ressortit de cette entrevue au bord des larmes, et il n'eut même pas le temps d'aller s'épancher auprès d'Hiroshi que K lui tomba dessus et entreprit de l'accabler de reproches.

Finalement, incapable d'en supporter davantage, Shûichi repoussa brutalement le manager et hurla :

« Je sais ! Tout est de ma faute, je le sais ! Et je suis désolé que ça se soit fini comme ça, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?! Je regrette, alors laissez-moi tranquille !! »

Et il sortit en courant de la pièce. Après un bref instant de stupéfaction, K tira son magnum de son holster et se précipita vers la porte.

« Reviens ici tout de…

- Attendez, K, intervint Hiroshi. Je vais y aller, moi il m'écoutera », temporisa-t-il. Et, ajouta-t-il mentalement, ça évitera qu'il y ait du sang répandu sur les murs…

Comme il l'avait deviné, son ami s'était réfugié dans les toilettes et sanglotait à fendre l'âme. Hiroshi frappa à la porte.

« Shû, c'est moi. Ouvre. »

Pas de réponse, en dehors de sanglots redoublés.

« Shûichi, sors de là. Tu ne vas pas passer le reste de la journée ici, tout de même… Et puis, je crois bien que le pire est passé, maintenant. »

Le verrou tourna avec un léger claquement et la porte s'ouvrit, révélant un Shûichi complètement défait, au visage barbouillé de larmes.

« Hiro… » murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Le guitariste l'attira contre lui et le laissa pleurer un moment contre son épaule. Shûichi finit par se calmer quelque peu, renifla et hoqueta :

« Tout… tout le monde m'en veut, Hiro !

- Mais non, ils ont parlé sous le coup de la colère… Je parie que quand tu vas rentrer ce soir, Yûki aura tout oublié.

- Mais pourquoi ils s'acharnent après moi ? Ce… c'était un accident ! C'est pas comme si j'avais poussé volontairement Fujisaki en bas du sentier ! Hiro, si tu avais entendu tout ce que Seguchi m'a dit ! Il a été horrible… À l'entendre, j'ai presque tenté de tuer son cousin ! »

Hiroshi n'avait jamais eu à subir les foudres de Tôma Seguchi, mais il avait entendu d'autres moins chanceux témoigner de ce qu'ils avaient enduré, et un vif élan de compassion le parcourut car, en effet, le directeur de N-G n'avait pas pour réputation d'enrober de sucre et de miel ses doléances.

Shûichi reprit son souffle et s'écarta de son ami.

« Pourquoi personne ne t'a rien dit, à toi ? Tu étais avec moi pour cette blague !

- Parce que j'ai essayé de t'empêcher de la mettre à exécution ? Shû, essaie de comprendre, Bad Luck c'est toi. Tu es le chanteur, c'est toujours toi qui a le dernier mot pour tout ce qui touche au groupe, c'est donc normal que ce soit toi qui endosses les responsabilités en cas de problèmes de ce genre, répondit Hiroshi avec un petit sourire. Le revers de la médaille, quoi !

- Sale traître, gronda Shûichi, mais ses larmes s'étaient taries et il se moucha bruyamment.

- Allez, viens. K a dû se calmer lui aussi, il est temps de se remettre au travail.

- Hiro… Je suis désolé pour Fujisaki.

- Hein ? C'est à lui qu'il faut dire ça, pas à moi…

- Non, j'ai bien vu que tu te faisais du souci pour lui. Je… Tu sais, si tu veux être ami avec lui, je ne serai pas jaloux… »

Hiroshi passa un bras autour des épaules du jeune chanteur et sourit.

« Shû, je n'ai nullement l'intention de choisir entre lui ou toi. Et si on se mettait vraiment à travailler comme un groupe ? Je suis certain que si tu fais quelques efforts, Fujisaki fera des concessions lui aussi. Allez, on y retourne. »

En fin de compte, la matinée se déroula plutôt bien. K, après avoir fait sentir une dernière fois son mécontentement à Shûichi, disparut afin de régler le problème du tournage du vidéo clip. En dépit de l'absence de Suguru la répétition se fit tout de même avec Shûichi au synthétiseur, comme aux débuts de Bad Luck. Profitant d'une pause, Sakano donna quelques nouvelles de leur claviériste.

« Fujisaki est rentré chez lui tout à l'heure. Il est en arrêt jusqu'à la fin de la semaine car il est malade, mais en ce qui concerne sa cheville il pourra tout de même se déplacer avec des béquilles. Nous devrions donc le revoir dès lundi prochain.

- Ah… Hé ben, j'espère qu'il n'a rien de trop méchant… dit Shûichi, en une belle tentative de l'un de ces fameux efforts dont avait parlé Hiroshi.

« Non, je ne crois pas… Une chance que son entorse soit bénigne, sinon son absence aurait été beaucoup plus longue. »

À l'heure de déjeuner, cependant, K revint et annonça qu'ils avaient quartier libre jusqu'au lendemain.

« J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, et toi, Shûichi, tu ne m'as pas l'air vraiment dans le coup. On va dire qu'aujourd'hui la situation était un peu particulière, mais demain je veux que ton chant soit impeccable ! »

Ainsi jetés à la porte, Shûichi et Hiroshi allèrent déjeuner dans un petit café. Après les critiques de K, le jeune chanteur avait le moral en berne d'autant qu'il estimait ces réflexions totalement imméritées.

« Pourquoi il m'a dit ça, Hiro ? Je n'ai pas mal chanté ! Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que j'étais complètement au top, mais de là à me parler comme il l'a fait !

- Allez, il était énervé à cause de cette histoire de clip, mais demain il n'y pensera plus. Et puis tu sais, ça m'a fait bizarre ce matin de répéter sans Fujisaki. Il a vraiment fait son trou dans le groupe je trouve, et je pense que K y était lui aussi sensible.

- Nous étions les Bad Luck d'origine, fit remarquer Shûichi.

- Oui, et après il y a eu Noriko, et maintenant Fujisaki, et sans eux je ne crois pas que nous en serions où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. Tu sais que c'est vrai, Shû, répondit Hiroshi. Tu voulais que Bad Luck atteigne les sommets et nous sommes en train d'y arriver, n'est-ce pas ça le plus important ? »

Le guitariste se pencha vers son camarade qui observait un silence boudeur et glissa :

« Ne voulais-tu pas vendre un million de CD ? Les Bad Luck du début n'y seraient jamais parvenus.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! s'écria Shûichi en retrouvant subitement son énergie. Demain, je vais y aller à fond et K sera bien obligé de se taire ! »

Et comme il avait retrouvé l'appétit en même temps que sa motivation, il engloutit son sandwich en un temps record.

Après quelques instants passés à discuter, Shûichi annonça qu'il rentrait « travailler quelques nouvelles chansons histoire de river le clou à K » et Hiroshi, qui n'avait pas grande envie d'aller s'enfermer dans son petit appartement, décida subitement de prendre des nouvelles de Suguru. Celui-ci avait donné son numéro de portable à ses nouveaux collègues quand il avait intégré le groupe en tant que remplaçant de Noriko, mais jamais Hiroshi ne l'avait utilisé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Choisissant de ne pas aller plus en avant sur ce chemin pour l'instant, le jeune homme sélectionna le numéro dans le répertoire de son téléphone et attendit.

« Allo ? s'enquit une voix aisément reconnaissable bien que terriblement enrouée.

- Fujisaki ? C'est Nakano… Comment vas-tu ? »

Il y eut un léger blanc, puis Suguru dit précipitamment :

« Heu, bonjour monsieur Nakano ! Ce… ça va… Enfin, j'ai attrapé un rhume mais par chance mon entorse à la cheville n'est pas très grave et j'arrive tout de même à marcher avec des béquilles.

- Ah, tant mieux. Tu sais, Shûichi n'était pas à la fête aujourd'hui. Seguchi lui a passé un véritable savon, et K lui est tombé lui aussi sur le poil à cause du clip… En fin de compte, notre cher manager était tellement remonté contre Shû qu'il nous a proprement mis à la porte et nous a donné notre après-midi.

- Ah », répondit simplement Suguru. Hiroshi attendit qu'il poursuive, mais rien ne vint aussi enchaîna-t-il :

« Donc, comme je n'ai rien de particulier à faire, que dirais-tu si je passais chez toi ? Tu dois t'ennuyer, non ?

- Chez… chez moi ?

- Oui, à moins que tu ais des choses à faire ? »

Court silence à l'autre bout du fil.

« Fujisaki ? Tu es là ?

- Heu, oui ! Je suis là… C'est d'accord, monsieur Nakano, je veux bien que vous veniez me voir… C'est très gentil de votre part de penser à moi.

- Bien, alors donne-moi ton adresse et j'arrive. »

_À suivre…_

Note pour Hororen987 : je m'inspire du manga pour écrire mes histoires (bien que j'emprunte aussi à l'anime), et dans le manga Suguru appelle Shûichi et Hiro « monsieur Shindô » et « monsieur Nakano ». Voilà !


	6. Chapter 6

**Crédits** : les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire!

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

La maison de Suguru se trouvait dans un quartier paisible et résidentiel. Haute d'un étage et précédée d'un petit jardin elle ne payait pas vraiment de mine, et Hiroshi fut un peu étonné car il avait imaginé que, étant le cousin de Tôma Seguchi, Suguru habitait sans doute une demeure grande et luxueuse.

Il gara sa moto devant la grille et sonna. Quelques instants plus tard, une mince femme aux cheveux noirs, d'allure distinguée, vint lui ouvrir.

« Bonjour, madame. Je suis Hiroshi Nakano, je viens voir Suguru.

- Soyez le bienvenu, monsieur Nakano. Mon fils m'a avertie de votre visite. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

La chambre de Suguru était à l'étage. Madame Fujisaki toqua puis ouvrit la porte.

« Suguru, ton ami est arrivé, annonça-t-elle avant de s'effacer pour laisser passer Hiroshi.

- Bonjour, monsieur Nakano », l'accueillit Suguru. Il était assis sur son lit, l'air un peu fatigué. Un gros pansement ornait son front, et il avait la cheville droite emprisonnée dans une attelle.

« Bonjour, monsieur Nakano», le salua de même un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux noisette en s'inclinant. Hiroshi constata qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Suguru, mais avec un petit air timide que n'avait pas (ou plus) celui-ci.

« Bonjour, salua le guitariste en pénétrant dans la pièce.

- Suguru, je sors faire des courses, annonça sa mère. J'emmène Ritsu avec moi. Allez, viens trésor.

- À tout à l'heure, grand frère ! s'écria le petit garçon. Au revoir, monsieur Nakano. »

Il s'inclina à nouveau, très solennellement, et quitta la pièce.

« Il est mignon comme tout, ton frère, déclara Hiroshi. Il a quel âge ?

- Il vient d'avoir 6 ans, répondit son camarade. Mais asseyez-vous, monsieur Nakano », dit-il, désignant une chaise.

Hiroshi s'exécuta et parcourut la chambre du regard. La pièce était moyenne, aux murs sobrement tapissés de jaune clair. Sur un petit bureau nettement rangé se trouvaient un ordinateur portable et une boîte à rythmes et à côté, sous la fenêtre, était installé un synthétiseur dernier cri. Il y avait aussi une petite télévision à laquelle était branchée une Playstation 2, mais ce qui frappa le jeune homme, en dehors des piles de CD audio, fut le grand nombre de livres entassés tant bien que mal sur des étagères en bois laqué. Il y en avait des dizaines et des dizaines – des romans, des mangas, des documentaires – et, sur une étagère à part, des partitions et des livres sur la musique. Au milieu de tout cela, sur l'un des rares pans de mur libre, la photo d'un paysage hivernal.

« Dis donc, tu aimes lire, toi, déclara Hiroshi d'un ton admiratif. Non qu'il n'ait pas apprécié un bon bouquin de temps à autre, mais ça n'avait rien de commun avec cela.

- Oui, beaucoup… Heu, monsieur Nakano, vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Du thé ? proposa Suguru en tendant la main vers les béquilles posées à côté de lui. Hiroshi l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Non, merci. Inutile de te déranger… Tu sais, Fujisaki, je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser pour le sale tour que nous t'avons joué, Shûichi et moi. On a vraiment été nuls sur ce coup-là.

- Je… en effet, je n'ai pas beaucoup apprécié », admit Suguru dont le visage se rembrunit. Tout à sa colère, il avait naturellement imputé la responsabilité de la plaisanterie à Shûichi, oubliant un peu trop facilement qu'Hiroshi était très vraisemblablement de mèche.

« Je ne vais pas essayer de me défendre en disant que j'ai tout fait pour empêcher Shû de retirer l'échelle. En fait, j'ai trouvé l'idée stupide… mais j'ai laissé faire, et par conséquent je suis aussi coupable que Shûichi. C'est pour cela que je comprends très bien que tu sois furieux après nous, après tout tu aurais pu te blesser très gravement. »

Suguru posa un regard grave sur son camarade. Certes, il en avait terriblement voulu aux deux garçons sur le moment… À présent sa colère était retombée, et même s'il avait la ferme intention dès son retour au studio d'avoir quelques mots choisis avec Shûichi, il n'avait pas de rancœur envers ses deux collègues.

« Je ne vous en veux pas, monsieur Nakano, dit-il. Ni à monsieur Shindô. Je me doute bien que vous ne l'auriez pas fait si vous aviez su que le chemin était endommagé. Comme vous l'avez dit, c'était une plaisanterie idiote. Et j'avais compris qu'elle venait de monsieur Shindô.

- Shûichi s'en veut beaucoup, reprit Hiroshi. Il culpabilise énormément… Il est idiot, c'est vrai, mais pas méchant. »

Le petit claviériste poussa un profond soupir.

« N'en parlons plus, monsieur Nakano. Le mieux est d'oublier au plus vite cette histoire… même si je me réserve une petite explication avec monsieur Shindô, dit-il d'un ton qui laissait clairement entendre que le pauvre Shûichi allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je te présente mes excuses ainsi que celles de Shûichi, déclara Hiroshi en se levant et en s'inclinant bas devant Suguru qui rougit, horriblement gêné.

- Non, je vous en prie, ce n'est pas la peine. Dites-moi plutôt ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui, sur quoi avez-vous travaillé en mon absence ? »

XXXXXXXXXX

Les deux garçons avaient passé un long moment à discuter, au début de travail puis, petit à petit, leur conversation avait pris un ton plus libre, et ils en étaient venus à parler d'eux et de leur vie. Hiroshi avait ainsi raconté comment il avait failli arrêter la musique pour se conformer au souhait de ses parents qui voulaient le voir faire des études de médecine, et la dispute qui avait suivie avec Shûichi puis la manière dont il avait délibérément sabordé son examen de fin d'année. De son côté, Suguru avait expliqué qu'il avait arrêté de fréquenter l'école dès sa sortie du collège pour pouvoir se consacrer pleinement à la musique, mais qu'il continuait à suivre des cours par correspondance, et qu'il s'en tirait plutôt bien.

« Mais pourquoi continuer tes études puisque tu es musicien professionnel, maintenant ? » questionna Hiroshi en prenant un biscuit dans le paquet que son camarade avait tenu à aller chercher, en même temps qu'une bouteille de jus de fruit.

« On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver, monsieur Nakano, répondit Suguru d'un air grave. La carrière d'un musicien peut prendre fin de manière tellement abrupte, à cause d'une blessure… ou d'un accident. »

Et c'était d'autant plus vrai après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Si Suguru s'était blessé au poignet plutôt qu'à la cheville, il aurait parfaitement pu garder de graves séquelles, invalidantes pour un pianiste.

Quelque peu mal à l'aise, Hiroshi avala son biscuit et lança d'un ton dégagé, histoire de changer de sujet :

« Mais dis-moi, Fujisaki, tu n'as pas de petite copine ? »

Suguru eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et bafouilla avec précipitation :

« Ah, monsieur Nakano, mais… mais pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ? »

Hiroshi sourit. Il se doutait depuis un moment que, tout assuré qu'il soit sur le plan professionnel, Suguru devait l'être beaucoup moins sur le plan sentimental. Après tout, il n'avait que seize ans. Et, en règle générale, les garçons de seize ans ne se comportaient pas tous comme Tatsuha Uesugi.

« Oh, simplement pour savoir… Comme tu ne parles pas beaucoup de toi, je suis bien obligé de poser des questions, non ? »

« Je… je ne suis pas du genre à étaler ma vie privée en public comme monsieur Shindô ! » rétorqua Suguru avec indignation, en rougissant encore plus. Hiroshi n'avait encore jamais vu son camarade arborer une teinte aussi cramoisie. Certes, Suguru avait tendance à s'empourprer quand il se mettait en colère, après Shûichi par exemple, mais là c'était très différent et le guitariste ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien Suguru était adorable, troublé comme cela.

« Oui, je m'en doute bien, répondit-il avec un sourire. Mais même sans cela, tu es plus que discret sur ta vie sentimentale, si tu veux mon avis.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de me consacrer à ce genre de choses, finit par lâcher Suguru, éperdu.

- Mais tu dois bien avoir des filles qui te tournent autour, non ? Surtout maintenant… Après tout, tu es très mignon, c'est vrai. »

Le cœur de Suguru battait si fort qu'il était certain que son camarade pouvait l'entendre. Ils s'étaient assis côte à côte sur le lit pour manger les biscuits, et Hiroshi ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui… La conversation, jusque là parfaitement maîtrisée, venait de prendre une tournure qui échappait complètement au jeune claviériste. Hiroshi Nakano venait de lui dire qu'il le trouvait mignon. C'était suffisant pour lui faire perdre ses moyens pour le restant de la journée, même si, au fond de lui, Suguru doutait qu'il ait été sincère. Il n'était pas mignon, il était parfaitement banal. Et Hiroshi se trompait, jamais une fille, et encore moins un garçon, n'était venue lui faire de déclaration.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et, d'une voix qui tremblait tout de même quelque peu, il dit :

« Navré de vous détromper, monsieur Nakano, mais je n'ai pas de petite amie. Et si vous voulez tout savoir, je n'en ai jamais eue, ni aucune fille ne m'a jamais demandé de sortir avec elle. Si cela répond à votre question, j'aimerais autant passer à un autre sujet. »

Il avait repris le ton sec et un peu irrité qu'il employait quand quelque chose le contrariait, et Hiroshi comprit que mieux valait ne pas insister. Dans le même temps, le petit air pincé, légèrement offensé de son camarade était irrésistible… Il lui fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il en pinçait pour Fujisaki.

Et comme Ayaka et lui n'étaient plus ensemble depuis des semaines, il décida que le moment était venu de passer à une autre histoire. Mais cette fois avec un garçon, dont il ne savait rien des sentiments ni de l'orientation.

S'agissant de Fujisaki, il risquait la gifle immédiate mais cette fois il n'avait pas envie de perdre de temps aussi, estimant qu'un petit geste valait mieux qu'un long discours, il se pencha vers Suguru et, lentement, approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

_À suivre… _


	7. Chapter 7

**Crédits** : les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un p'tit commentaire, tout particulièrement Kris, et à toutes celles qui auront suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout!

* * *

**Chapitre VII**

C'était un rêve, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un rêve, Hiroshi Nakano était en train de l'embrasser ! Du moins, il n'allait pas tarder à le faire, encore quelques millimètres et leurs lèvres se toucheraient, il sentait son souffle contre les siennes… Il était dans un tel état de stupeur euphorique qu'il ne parvenait plus à bouger. Ça y était…

Un coup frappé à la porte le fit revenir à la réalité avec un violent sursaut et, d'un même mouvement, Hiroshi et lui s'écartèrent vivement. L'instant d'après, Ritsu fit irruption dans la chambre, tout excité.

« Grand frère ! Regarde, maman m'a acheté des nouvelles baskets ! » s'écria-t-il en brandissant une paire de chaussures de sport.

« Elles sont belles, hein ? poursuivit l'enfant, totalement inconscient de l'air gêné qu'arboraient les deux garçons.

- Heu… heu, oui, elles sont très belles, Ritsu, bredouilla Suguru, écarlate.

- Oui, oui, vraiment magnifiques », renchérit Hiroshi avec enthousiasme en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Vous parlez d'un mauvais timing !

« Ritsu ! appela sa mère du bas des escaliers. Laisse ton frère et son ami tranquilles, viens ici !

- Oh, j'allais justement partir, dit aussitôt Hiroshi en se levant. Alors on se revoit lundi, Fujisaki ! »

Le moment était venu de battre en retraite. Certes, Fujisaki ne s'était pas beaucoup débattu pendant sa tentative de baiser, mais peut-être avait-il été paralysé par la surprise. L'arrivée malencontreuse de Ritsu l'avait malheureusement privé d'une réponse, quelle qu'elle soit, et il redoutait à présent que le claviériste soit si troublé qu'il en vienne à le repousser quoi qu'il arrive.

Il se dirigea vers la porte restée ouverte. Suguru, le cœur battant à tout rompre, le regarda s'éloigner. Des dizaines de pensées contradictoires s'agitaient dans son esprit comme des souris dans une cage. Hiroshi avait tenté de l'embrasser… il avait pourtant une petite amie ! Alors à quoi jouait-il ? Après l'avoir allumé de cette manière, voilà qu'il battait lâchement en retraite ? Ah, mais pas question ! Il avait quelques comptes à lui rendre.

« Ah ! Monsieur Nakano, attendez ! » appela-t-il, et le ton de sa voix indiquait clairement qu'il avait repris pleine possession de ses moyens et qu'il n'était pas décidé à s'en laisser conter. Dans le même temps, il s'empara d'une de ses béquilles et se lança à la poursuite du guitariste mais, encore mal assuré et emporté par son élan, il manqua s'étaler et ne dut son salut qu'à Hiroshi qui le rattrapa in extremis.

« Mais enfin, Fujisaki, sois un peu plus prudent », dit le jeune homme avec un rire un peu forcé. Suguru était à nouveau dans ses bras, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien… sauf que cette fois il avait l'air presque en colère.

Le garçon se remit debout, s'écarta d'Hiroshi et, se tournant vers son frère :

« Ritsu, va voir maman s'il te plaît, j'ai à parler avec monsieur Nakano. »

Le petit garçon acquiesça et quitta docilement la chambre.

« Hé bien ? » s'enquit Suguru d'un ton péremptoire. Hiroshi le regarda d'un air faussement innocent et dégagé.

« Hé bien ? répéta-t-il.

- Vous avez essayé de m'embrasser, je ne suis pas idiot. Et maintenant vous vous enfuyez comme un voleur. À quoi jouez-vous, monsieur Nakano ? Comment osez-vous faire ce genre de chose alors que vous sortez avec mademoiselle Ayaka ? N'avez-vous donc aucune considération pour elle – ou pour moi, à ce compte ? »

Hiroshi dut admette qu'il avait singulièrement sous-estimé son camarade ; Suguru avait peut-être été surpris, mais il s'était repris très vite et avait fait fi de son trouble pour passer à l'attaque – typique de sa façon d'agir. Était-il même possible de déstabiliser ce genre de personnage ? Décidément, il n'était pas le cousin de Tôma Seguchi pour rien.

En attendant, une chose était certaine dans tout cela : Suguru, tout indigné soit-il, se faisait une fausse idée de la situation.

« Fujisaki… Je ne sors plus avec Ayaka, dit posément Hiroshi. Son camarade ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Comment… comment cela ?

- Je l'ai expliqué hier, quand nous sommes allés nous promener… Ah, mais c'est vrai qu'à ce moment tu t'étais éloigné », répondit Hiroshi, frappé soudain par cette étrange coïncidence : Fujisaki n'était-il pas parti au moment même où il avait abordé le sujet de son ex-petite amie ? S'agissait-il d'autre chose que d'un innocent hasard ?

« Fujisaki… Avant de te répondre, je voudrais te poser moi-même une question. »

Suguru hocha lentement la tête, l'air méfiant.

« Es-tu jaloux d'Ayaka ? »

Suffoqué, Suguru ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et son visage vira au rouge le plus cramoisi.

« Mon… monsieur Nakano… » bafouilla-t-il. Mais Hiroshi l'observait avec des yeux graves et il se rendit compte que, s'il voulait des réponses, il se devait d'en donner lui aussi. Et tant pis pour sa fierté.

« Je… Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis jaloux. Mais, monsieur Nakano… je… je vous apprécie beaucoup… »

Hiroshi, impassible en apparence, attendit la suite sans rien dire.

« … En vérité… je vous aime, monsieur Nakano », avoua le garçon en baissant les yeux, l'air misérable. Maintenant qu'il avait mis à jour ses sentiments, nul doute que tout allait être différent entre Hiroshi et lui, et le petit rapprochement qui s'était fait entre eux allait certainement en pâtir.

« Fujisaki… »

Suguru leva timidement les yeux et vit qu'Hiroshi le regardait avec un petit sourire.

« Je viens de te le dire, je ne sors plus avec Ayaka.

- Mais…

- Et je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu m'aimes… car ça va vraiment me simplifier la tâche ! »

Et sur ces paroles, le guitariste s'inclina vers son camarade et, doucement, pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Après que Suguru se fut remis de sa – délicieuse – surprise, les deux garçons avaient à nouveau discuté un long moment et avaient tout mis à plat entre eux. Hiroshi avait expliqué comment sa relation avec Ayaka avait petit à petit pris fin, et la manière dont il était venu à prendre conscience de ce qu'il éprouvait pour son camarade.

« Si je comprends bien, monsieur Nakano, je devrais remercier monsieur Shindô pour sa blague stupide, dit Suguru qui, encore intimidé, n'osait pas faire plus qu'effleurer le bout des doigts d'Hiroshi, assis à côté de lui sur le lit.

- Oh, tu as une dette immense envers lui !... Fujisaki… tu ne veux pas m'appeler par mon prénom, maintenant ?

- Par votre prénom, monsieur Nakano ?

- Bon, d'accord, on verra une autre fois… »

Hiroshi vint se placer tout contre Suguru et, l'attirant contre lui, déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

« C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression à chaque fois de manger un berlingot… Tu es sucré, Fujisaki ! »

Suguru rougit et envoya une tape joueuse au guitariste – son petit ami. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire.

« Avisez-vous de dire ça devant les autres, monsieur Nakano, et vous verrez que je ne suis pas que sucré !

- Oh ça, je m'en doute bien ! Alors, tu préfères que je t'appelle ma petite épine ? Aïe ! Tu vois bien ! » protesta Hiroshi en se frottant le flanc, dans lequel Suguru venait d'enfoncer le coude. Le guitariste, d'un geste rapide, captura les poignets du garçon et le renversa en arrière avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Quand il releva la tête, il fut frappé par l'intensité des émotions qui miroitaient au fond des yeux marron de Suguru. Libres à présent de s'exprimer, elles reflétaient tout l'amour et l'admiration que le jeune claviériste vouait depuis longtemps à son camarade.

« Je vous aime, monsieur Nakano…

- Je t'aime aussi, Fujis… Suguru, répondit Hiroshi avec un petit sourire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Monsieur Nakano… Que pensez-vous qui ferait plaisir à monsieur Shindô ? s'enquit Suguru, tout rouge du bonheur d'entendre son prénom dans la bouche de celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

- Tu veux lui faire un cadeau ? »

Le garçon traça du doigt le contour ciselé du visage d'Hiroshi.

« Oui, et je crois qu'il l'aura bien mérité… »

Fin


End file.
